


bitter

by Mishap (Samsonet)



Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Mishap
Summary: “I’m telling you, Tom Nook and Redd are exes!”
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	bitter

“I’m telling you, Tom Nook and Redd are exes!”

“Gloria, if you try t’ tell me another hour-long game theory — are you pullin’ out a _whiteboard_?”

“I was up till two in the morning thinking about this! I’ve got evidence! See, Tom Nook said that Redd was his partner, right? And now he’s warning the players not to get scammed by him.”

“And? How does that mean that they ever dated? Maybe Tom jus’ hates him because of the fake art.”

“I mean, that _could_ be it, but imagine it! Young Tom Nook, idealistic and excited. He meets a partner who seems to love him, who has the same vision he does. And then! Redd steals his bells and breaks his heart! So Tom starts a new life on a deserted island, lonely and wistful…”

“So you’re sayin’ Tom is the one still pinin’? After _Redd_?”

“Yup!”

“Hm.”

“...is this making you uncomfortable? I can stop.”

“No, I was jus’ givin’ you a hard time. Hm... Okay, Glo, I’m interested, but hear me out… _Redd_ is the one who still loves Tom. He stole the bells because that’s what he does and he can’t change his nature — or so he thinks. It’s only later, when he realizes he still loves ‘im, that Redd decides he wants t’ try again. So he finds Tom’s island and comes t’ visit.”

“Oh! Ohhhh! Marnie, that idea is galaxy-brained! I love it!”

“I was jus’ spinning off what ya said. Wait — where are ya goin’?”

“To get my phone! You gotta post that on Chattr so I can retweet it!”

“Heh… Yer cute when ya get excited, ya know that?”

“That’s why you love me!”


End file.
